


The Last Men Standing

by Ryu_Hye_Yeon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Family, Just me being a delulu, Light Angst, OT11 - Freeform, Other, PRAYING THIS HAPPENS, Panic Attacks, hopeful, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Hye_Yeon/pseuds/Ryu_Hye_Yeon
Summary: After four years, Sungmin is finally going to stand on stage with his brothers once again. A look into how he'd be feeling minutes before he had to perform.





	The Last Men Standing

Saying he was nervous was an understatement. He was beyond just nervous. He could feel his nerves eating him away and he was losing his senses bit by bit. It was absolutely terrifying. Sungmin never expected there would come a point where he would be more nervous than his debut stage, but here he was, waiting to perform again after four years.

“Hey, Sungmin-hyung, breathe. You look like you’re going to faint.” Donghae sat down beside him and said, “It’ll be okay.”

Sungmin flashed Donghae a weak smile, but didn’t say anything else.

Seeing as the older one was still struggling with his nerves, Donghae added, “Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.” 

_Together._

That did help.

“Thanks, Hae.”

Donghae gave him a pat on his back and left to do his makeup.

Sungmin took a deep breath, telling himself to get a grip. It had been four whole years of not performing with his members, it felt really strange to be in the waiting room with them again. Even though he did visit them a few times when they did their tour, he always felt more like an outsider than their member. But above all, guilt always hit him whenever he visited them.

It had been so long. Is it really okay for him to show up with them again?

Sungmin closed his eyes for few seconds, trying to rest up a little. He couldn’t sleep a wink yesterday because his thoughts were haunting him. A thousand ‘what if’s popped up in his mind and it scared him.

_What if the fans protested again? What if they decided to leave? What if….this would be the end of Super Junior, all because of him?_

These thoughts surfaced again, suffocating him. Sungmin struggled to breathe. It was terrifying enough to make him freeze up.

_I-I’m going to ruin everything again, aren’t I? Maybe I should just tell them to pull me out--_

“Sungmin-ah!”

“Y-yes?”

Sungmin snapped his head up to face whoever just called him. It took him a few seconds to clear up his mind and identify who it was.

“Heechul-hyung…”

“I bet you’re overthinking again. Stop it. We decided that we’d risk it to bring you back, didn’t we?”

“I-I know…but am I really worth it, hyung? 14 years. Are you going to just throw 14 years of hardwork away for me?”

“Yes.” Heechul firmly answered. There wasn’t even a shred of hesitation in his voice. “You’re worth it, Sungmin-ah. You deserve to be here with us. In fact, you should have been here 2 years ago.”

Tears were welling up in his eyes, but Sungmin quickly blinked them away.

“Thanks, hyung. Really, thank you.”

Heechul ruffled his hair lightly, sighing, “You better stop thinking about running away from today. You belong with us.”

Sungmin yelped a little at Heechul’s action, but he couldn’t hide his smile towards what he just said.

_You belong. With us._

Donghae and Heechul’s words really helped. Sungmin was grateful his family is choosing to stand with him.

“5 more minutes, guys!” The assistant director called out to them.

Sungmin took a shaky breath.

_It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay. It’s going to be alright._

_No._

_It’s not going to be okay._

_Don’t you remember how much they wanted you out?_

_The very same people who loved you announced they’d quit if you come back?_

_You’re not wanted._

_You’re going to ruin everything._

_Again._

It was a panic attack. Sungmin knew. But he didn’t know how to stop it.

He gasped for air, his lungs longing for oxygen. Everything was a blur. The voices around him were slowly dying down. He was about to lose it completely, but he felt himself being enveloped by something warm.

“Sungmin!”

_H-Huh?_

Jungsu-hyung was hugging him all the while patting his back, trying to call him back to his senses. He was still breathing hard, but he was slowly back to himself again.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sorry I’m so useless. Isn’t it best if I just—“

“No! I said you’re going to perform with us and that’s final. I don’t care if our fans are going to leave. If they will, then so be it. We don’t need them.

“Super Junior will only be complete with all of us, including you, Min.”

“And even if we’ll be hated, cursed, abandoned; as long as we stand together side by side, then nothing else matters. It’s time our family unite back. We’re not going to be torn apart by anything or anyone anymore.”

Sungmin wiped the tears off his face and stood up.

This time, he would not back out anymore.

He would stand with his family until the bitter end, where he rightfully belong.

_They will be…the last men standing._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is born out of my hopes to see OT11 again. I couldn't write both Kangin and Sungmin so I decided to write just Sungmin for now ;; A big thank you to ashley for inspiring me and kavvy for proofreading!! <3 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who decided to give this a read!


End file.
